


Clue Me In

by RowanJay78



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Gay Panic, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Not a Crossover, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, all characters are from v3, doesnt want a soulmate, generally its just a classic soulmate au, shuichi chasing after kokichi, theres no mention of the others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanJay78/pseuds/RowanJay78
Summary: Soulmates were a peculiar thing. Some took years to find their soulmates, others met them at a young age, but the process was always the same. Whatever your soulmate loved would become invisible to you until the two of you exchanged words.Ever since Shuichi was a child, he didn't like the idea of soulmates.Inspired by "Can't see anything but you" by Cinnamon_For_Days
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Clue Me In

**Author's Note:**

> just the prologue right now! recently i got the inspiration to do this from some of my close friends' fics, and decided to use the AU for oumasai! you should go check her out, she's a brilliant author! ill leave a link to the fics that inspired me here~ https://archiveofourown.org/series/865905

Soulmates were a peculiar thing. Some took years to find their soulmates, others met them at a young age, but the process was always the same. Whatever your soulmate loved would become invisible to you until the two of you exchanged words.

Ever since Shuichi was a child, he didn't like the idea of soulmates.

Something about a soulmate felt fabricated, almost like it wasn't his own feelings. He had always been so sure that when he found the person he loved, he wanted to love them for _them_ , and not because he felt he should. Would he have that guarantee with a soulmate? 

As Shuichi grew up, it didn't bother him. His Uncle had always told him that when things were invisible, it meant that it was something their soulmate loved. For Shuichi, he was almost certain that nothing had disappeared. Did his soulmate just love nothing at all?

As much as the mystery was befitting for a detective, he wanted nothing to do with it.

When he was around thirteen, he began noticing disappearances. He realised he could no longer see the graffiti on the walls, or that the nearby store never had any Panta. Eventually, a manga that he enjoyed, Phantom Thief Jeanne, merely disappeared entirely. He wasn't sure whether he should be happy that his soulmate enjoyed similar things, or annoyed that he could no longer read it. Either way, Shuichi took no care to notice.

After attending high school for a small amount of time, he realised that when he looked in the mirror, he was invisible. He didn't understand it at all. When it came to his soulmate, he felt like he couldn't understand anything - what was he missing? Did his soulmate really love him for him?

...Maybe the idea of a soulmate wasn't so bad after all. Maybe this was the guarantee he needed, something to show him that he could love his soulmate for who they were.

It didn't take long for him to fully investigate the matter. He wasn't sure what led to it, but he found himself buying another thick binder, and stacks upon stacks of note paper. He looked into the people around him, people he didn't think he'd talked to, but we're close enough to love him.

Nothing.

Was this really it? Maybe he was forcing it too much. Maybe.. his soulmate didn't really love him for him? 

He couldn't help the sinking feeling that maybe they loved the idea of him, and not he himself.

* * *

Kokichi didn’t care for love, or feelings.

Growing up, he didn’t feel love within people around him. They didn’t love him, and he was almost sure he never loved them. Although, from the outside, it seemed like an unhealthy lifestyle, it was just what he always knew.

It was this style of living, his neglect for love and care, that made him believe he didn’t have or need a soulmate. Even when things began disappearing, he ignored it. At first it was the small things. Detective Conan, hats, eye makeup and certain music were obscured from his vision, but he denied it. Were they tricks of the light? Maybe his eyesight was simply getting worse? Each time was a different excuse, and he had become rather good at convincing himself.

By the time he joined high school, he had found something else to put his efforts into. Something his soulmate had never even seemed to like. _Crime._ He wasn’t foolish enough to risk robbing billionaires, or offing random people on the street, but instead he joined a small gang of graffiti artists and petty thieves. Long before he knew it, he’d risen to the top, and earned himself an Ultimate title. The Ultimate Supreme Leader.

It was then that he met Shuichi. He had simply been walking to his first class, the first day of high school, thinking of little pranks he could perform and not paying attention to his surroundings, when he managed to crash straight into Shuichi, the both of them collapsing to the ground in opposite directions. “Watch it, would you?!” He complained, not having to fake his annoyance, standing up before Shuichi could even begin to give a reply.

As the other boy still laid stunned on the ground, he took him in for a moment. “Emo.” He involuntarily muttered, unable to help the comparison. But as the boy reached for what seemed to be an invisible hat, he scampered away. He didn’t - no, he couldn’t - trust anyone who wore a hat. He thought it was smart, but deep down he knew he was running away.

Shuichi was deeply confused by this encounter. “Did he… Did he call me an emo?” He whispered under his breath, still trying to comprehend the situation. It didn’t help that his mind kept wandering back to his octopus-like hair, his purple eyes or the default condescending look he wore on his face. He tried not to think about him, and dusted himself off, stumbling his way over to his next class.

Kokichi was having similar problems. Something about that boy… Was it his eyelashes? His pale skin, or his messy hair? His imagination was running wild, and he couldn’t help but think he’d look good in a hat, after all (although, if you asked Kokichi, he’d look good in anything). 

Maybe Kokichi could class it as one of his biggest regrets that he didn’t give the boy a chance to reply.

**Author's Note:**

> thats it for now! ill post the first chapter once ive finished it, and make sure to tell me what you thought in the comments (acceptive positive and criticism!)
> 
> have a good day :)
> 
> (edit: for continuity purposes the encounter of the prologue happens at the start of hopes peak - and shuichi losing sight of himself happens later on. i felt like i should clear it up)


End file.
